¿Repetimos?
by y0misma
Summary: Una escoba, dos muchachos, un evento que cambiará muchas cosas y, claro, un poco de sexo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la rubia que se cagó siete libros con ese epílogo que da pesadillas. ¡Ah! Y nada de esto lo hago con fines de lucro, nop, de lo contrario no estaría acá sino demandándola por daño moral y pérdida de la fantasía. =)**

**Esto va para Suiris E'Doluc que pidió un James/Teddy sobre una escoba y un montón de especificaciones más que si las escribo acá serían más largas que el fic en sí. Ojalá te guste, preciosa. Me demoré porque no estaba conforme con lo que escribí (y aún no lo estoy, pero no quiero hacerte esperar más).**

**No hay beta, así que no está beteado. Cualquier error me avisan.**

* * *

El día completo había sido una mierda. No, no el día, la semana. Primero le informaron que cedieron su pase a otro equipo de Quidditch, uno que quedaba en un lugar que apenas si alcanzaba a aparecer en el mapa y cuando ya tenía medio asumido el asunto, la fiesta que sus compañeros le habían organizado como despedida se canceló por motivos de fuerza mayor.

La verdad no se quería ir, no podía hacerlo todavía. Demasiadas cosas pendientes de las que aún no estaba seguro y que necesitaban (más) tiempo para aclararse de una vez por todas. ¿Qué haría en un lugar tan lejano? Una parte de él estaba sumamente orgulloso por la oportunidad que tenía frente a sí, pero otra (la más grande) lo resentía. Cambios, gente nueva, relaciones nuevas, médico nuevo... Un montón de cosas nuevas que no sabía si quería en su vida.

Sabía que estaba ante una de esas situaciones en las que debía madurar y ver lo que era mejor para el futuro. Asumir responsabilidades y aceptar que crecer emocionalmente requería ciertos sacrificios que no siempre estabas dispuesto a ofrecer, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan luego y que sería así de desconcertante.

No era consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba volando, pero todavía no quería bajar. Heredó de su padre el poder relajarse sobre una escoba, sintiendo el aire rozar cada uno de sus músculos y pensando, sólo pensando. Daba vueltas en círculos y, a veces, iba en línea recta; la verdad es que no importaba mucho, estaba dejando que su escoba, su vieja amiga, lo guiara por el aire.

De un momento a otro se detuvo en el aire y miró en todas direcciones. Como buen buscador, podía captar casi cualquier cambio en la dirección del viento o movimiento en el aire, por eso supo que alguien subía a, quizá hacerle compañía, quizá a decirle que ya era hora de que bajara y se fuera a casa.

Por eso no se sorprendió a ver a Teddy, o sea, se sorprendió verlo montado en una escoba, pero no que lo buscara. A veces olvidaba lo perceptivo que era el muchacho y la capacidad que tenía para ayudar a solucionar esos pequeños problemas que se presentaban de tanto en tanto.

—Teddy.

El aludido sonrió y, haciendo gala de un equilibrio para nada conocido, se acercó un poco más en su escoba.

—James, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría que conversáramos.

—Claro, pero no me pidas bajar. Si quieres conversar, tendrá que ser acá arriba.

Teddy bufó y omitió las palabras que se le vinieron a la mente. No es que no le gustara volar, pero en algunas ocasiones creía que era mejor estar en tierra firme y algo le decía que ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Como quieras. La verdad es que quería saber cómo te sientes, con el traslado y eso. Ya sabes.

—¿Me lo preguntas como médico o como amigo de la familia?

—Te lo pregunto como amigo, James, como amigo tuyo.

—Abrumado, nervioso, receloso, contento, excitado, incapacitado, merecedor... ¿Quieres que siga?

—¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto o tu idea es seguir volando por horas hasta que te destroces algún músculo?

—En realidad sé que es una gran oportunidad y lo agradezco, pero creo que me falta mucho por aprender y que hay candidatos mejores que yo para el puesto, ¿sabes? Además son demasiados cambios. No, no es que me queje, pero gran parte de mí no sabe cómo afrontarlos. ¿Y si no soy lo que esperan, Teddy? ¿Y si se dan cuenta que no soy un buen buscador y se decepcionan?

—Eso no va a pasar. Eres un excelente buscador, todos lo sabemos, es cosa de que confíes un poco más en tus capacidades y, de paso, controles tu temperamento.

James soltó una carcajada que hizo que tuviera que afirmarse un poco mejor de la escoba y se sintió reconfortado. Teddy sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo. Quizá ya era hora de que él se atreviera a decir lo que hacía tiempo pasaba por su mente. Corría con ventaja. Eran amigos y si la respuesta era negativa, no pasaba nada malo ya que se iba en unos cuantos días.

—... Y también está lo otro. —A medida que iba hablando, se iba acercando cada vez un poco a Teddy, como si de un momento a otro tuviese una necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo cerca.

—¿Lo otro?

—Sí, verás. Me gusta alguien y, bueno, no se lo he dicho, pero ahora es difícil con todo el asunto de que me voy y eso.

—¿La conozco?

La leve alteración en la voz del médico le indicó que a lo mejor no estaba todo perdido y que esos masajes tan profundos tenían un significado que escapaba de su comprensión habitual.

—¿Conocer...? No, no es mujer.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?

Vale, no era idiota. Ese temblor definitivamente significaba algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. O dejaba de llamarse James Potter.

—No, no me gustan los hombres —le sonrió con esa sonrisa que solía derretir a más de una persona—, me gustas tú.

Y entonces tuvo que hacer uso de todo su dominio en la escoba para evitar que Teddy se cayera por la pérdida de equilibrio que acaba de sufrir. Lily siempre le decía que su falta de tacto terminaría con alguien en el hospital, pero jamás pensó que podía ser tan literal, hasta ese momento.

—¡Teddy! ¿Estás bien?

El médico asintió, todavía con las manos firmemente aferradas a la escoba, sin mirarlo y con una expresión de perplejidad pintaba en sus facciones.

—Sí, sí, sí. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

James, finalmente, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y, tomando el mango de la escoba con fuerza, liberó su otra mano.

—Bien, porque no quiero que te caigas de la escoba después de lo que pretendo hacer.

—¿De lo que pre...? —Teddy no pudo continuar, la boca de James se lo impedía.

Con la mano que tenía libre aferró la nuca del médico y dejó que su lengua explorara la boca que lo traía loco hacía meses. Desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres, que le gusta ése hombre en particular.

Teddy lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder. Sin importarle la lista que contras que se hizo mentalmente cuando descubrió que veía al buscador como algo más que el hijo de Harry o un miembro más del equipo; sin importarle nada más que la sensación que invadía cada poro de su piel. Lo había ansiado hacía tanto tiempo y de tantas maneras distintas que llegó a creer que jamás se haría realidad. Pero la lengua que se colaba entre sus labios le estaba recordando que las cosas nunca suceden como uno las piensa.

James terminó el beso mordiendo el labio inferior del médico y lo miró, sacando la mano de su nuca. No quería agregar nada. No era muy amigo de las demostraciones empalagosas y cursis, pero sí tenía pensado darle _algo más_. Maniobró y en un hábil movimiento (y con una fuerza que ni él creyó poseer) tomó a Teddy de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, lo que era sencillo ya que estaban frente a frente, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, dejando que la otra escoba se perdiera en el aire.

El médico se aferró con fuerza de la cintura del buscador y jadeó en una mezcla de miedo y excitación. La posición era extraña, ambos lo sabían, pero aún así les daba intimidad y eso era lo que más les gustaba. Después de posar sus manos en la cintura de Teddy, James lo besó en el cuello y sonrió al escuchar como el otro contenía la respiración; por eso se atrevió a ir incluso más allá y, tratando de no mover demasiado la escoba, comenzó a restregarlo contra sí.

Lo necesitaba, de una u otra manera, ansiaba tenerlo, poseerlo, dominarlo. _Sentirlo_. Con una desesperación que no iba para nada con él (excepto cuando se enojaba), lo restregó más rápido contra su cuerpo y obvió el tambaleo que dio la escoba en el aire. Para ese momento le importaba poco si se caían desde quince metros de altura, lo único que le interesaba era Teddy y el calor que éste estaba provocando en todo su cuerpo.

Para él ya no importaba nada. El viaje, sus compañeros, la presión, el madurar. Nada. No ahora que tenía a Teddy sobre su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando de esa manera. ¿O era él quien jadeaba? No quiso pensar en eso, prefería seguir en lo que le causaba tanto placer: el médico que se restregaba contra él.

Sintió cómo ambas erecciones crecían y decidió que con ropa o sin ella, lograría que Teddy tuviera el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Aferró las manos con más fuerza a la cintura del médico y aumentó los movimientos. El viento les daba en la cara y revolvía sus cabellos, quizás recordándoles que estaban en su territorio y que sería mejor que tuvieran cuidado por una vez en la vida o los tiraría de la escoba antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

Un profundo gemido y un fuerte bamboleo fueron las advertencias que James necesitaba. El gemido le daba claro indicio de que Teddy, y él mismo, estaban a punto de un orgasmo de proporciones. Y el bamboleo le permitió saber que si no hacía algo rápido terminaría con más de un hueso quebrado y un Teddy Lupin muy, muy cabreado. Aceleró aún más los movimientos y comenzó a susurrar palabras que, sabía, excitarían al médico.

A una parte de él le molestaba hacer todo tan a la rápida, sin disfrutar como correspondía de lo que estaban haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ya tendrían tiempo; ambos encontrarían la manera de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para juntarse y _frotarse_ cuantas veces quisieran, independiente si James seguía en el equipo o no.

Teddy se tembló contra el cuerpo del buscador mientras el orgasmo se hacía presente e hizo una especie de gemido que logró que James también se abandonara a la sensación que lo recorría desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Ya no le interesaba el bamboleo de la escoba ni el viento, el cual parecía acompañarlos en intensidad, que agitaba su cabello.

Cuando dejaron de temblar y de aferrarse el uno al otro se miraron fijamente; Potter quería decir algo, pero fue el médico el que tomó la iniciativa. Le sonrió y se afirmó un poco mejor.

—James, ¿serías tan amable de bajar a tierra firme?

El muchacho soltó una carcajada y manobriando lo mejor que pudo, comenzó a descender. Pero aparte de eso no sabía qué más hacer o decir. No era el tipo de personas que decía cosas tiernas o que disfrutaba de citas románticas –eso lo heredó su hermano menor. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería volver a repetir, en una cama de ser posible y con Teddy debajo de él gimiendo por más. Aterrizaron y se bajaron de la escoba en completo silencio.

James abrió la boca un par de veces, pero parecía ser que las palabras se habían esfumado. Odiaba cuando le sucedían esas cosas, lo hacía sentir una nena de segundo año nerviosa por su primera cita. Pero, como siempre, Teddy salvó la situación.

—Me gustaría repetir, ¿te parece mañana en mi casa a las ocho?

—Claro, me parece perfecto.

Se despidieron con una larga mirada que prometía muchas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado y cada uno se fue por su lado, con la certeza de que no lograrían esperar hasta el día siguiente para repetir y que se verían en unos cuantos minutos más.

* * *

**Fin. **

**¿Críticas? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido. **


End file.
